


Early Breakfast

by Lotheindra



Series: Sterek Moments [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotheindra/pseuds/Lotheindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up to loud noises coming from the kitchen. Derek knows it's Stiles and wants to fall back asleep but he hears an 'oh shit' and is immediately up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Breakfast

The sun was shinning through the open window right into Derek’s eyes. Groaning he tried to turn over and fall back asleep but was met with large clanging sounds from his kitchen. It was moments like these that Derek really regretted giving pack members the key to his apartment. Deciding sleep was futile Derek got out of bed slowly trying to contain the annoyance he was currently feeling at the clumsy, swearing, but still undeniably cute man who was trying to put together breakfast. When his feelings started for Stiles he will never know, he does know however that they are there and they don't seem to be going away anytime soon. Derek wasn't really too bothered with his crush but he was slightly frustrated with the fact that he had yet to build up the courage to ask the boy out. He was the Alpha, things like this were supposed to be easy for him, finding and obtaining a mate was supposed to be easy for him but like everything in Derek’s life nothing went according to plan. Upon hearing a ‘oh shit. I don't think it's supposed to be doing that’ from his kitchen Derek threw on whatever clothes were close by and ran into the kitchen ready to face the disaster Stiles had managed.  
What he got instead was an entirely different sight.   
“Hey Derek!” Stiles greeted pleasantly from in front of the dinning table which was spread with various breakfast items such as eggs, bacon, pancakes, etc… Derek had to admit if there was one thing Stiles could do really well it was cook. Derek just stared at Stiles blankly still not understanding why the boy had gone to the trouble of making his this extensive meal.   
“What's the occasion?” Derek asked while gesturing to the table.  
“Why does there have to be an occasion?” Stiles asked smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Derek quickly picked up on the scent of nervousness radiating off of Stiles.  
“Stiles.” He growled increasing the intenseness of his stare. “What did you do?”  
Stiles let out a few breathy laughs before he gathered his courage. “You know that thing we have tonight?” Stiles started.  
“If by that thing you are referring to our incredibly important pack meeting then yes I do know that ‘thing’ we have tonight.” Derek says glaring at Stiles.  
“Yeah well I might have told Scott at lunch yesterday that he could skip it to go on a date with Allison and Erica may have overheard this and decided to go on a date with Boyd also and Isaac may have decided that if no one else was going to show up he wasn't either so he’ll be chilling at home and I may have realized at last minute that I hadn’t thought about what your reaction would be.” Stiles took a long a deep breath before continuing. “I'm sorry man, I really am it's just I can't say no to those guys, they're like too adorable to refuse!”   
Derek huffed deciding that getting really mad at Stiles wasn't really the right response right now. Sure he was pissed that Stiles had all but cancelled the meeting without him knowing but it's not like he had any really important topics to discuss with the pack that night. He had actually spent the last few days looking up team building exercises because he had absolutely nothing and he was extremely desperate.   
“It's fine Stiles.” Derek finally says after letting the boy sweat for a little.   
Stiles let out a long and loud sigh of relief. “Thank you man!” He says beaming deciding on not giving Derek a small grateful punch to the shoulder. “I swear I will make it up to you! I’ll spend the night with you! Just us guys! We’ll get crap food and play what ever games you have around here or watch some really bad comedy or a really good superhero movie!”  
Derek decided to ignore the innuendos that were running through his mind at Stiles’ words. A night in with Stiles did sound fun, even if he'd be fighting against his urge to wrap his arms around him, and despite what Derek let others think he really did need human interaction now and then. “I’ll try not to contain my excitement.” Derek dead-panned. “No really,” Derek continued sarcastically. “I'm bursting at the seams with extreme excitement.” Derek took a seat at the table and started to help himself to the food Stiles had prepared. Stiles really was an awesome cook, Derek felt like he was in heaven the pancakes were just that good.  
“Ok jackass.” Stiles jokes a small smile making it's way onto his face. “No need to pop a vein trying to be funny.” Stiles took a seat opposite him and made himself up a plate.  
“Why were you banging pots around anyway?” Derek asked suddenly remembering why he had hurried down to the kitchen.  
“I was getting impatient waiting for you to get up.” Stiles admitted through a mouthful of eggs. Stiles ate like he lived life, fast and dangerously.  
“You were impatient waiting for me to get up so you decided the best way to get me downstairs was to act as if you were about to burn the kitchen down?” Derek inquired sending Stiles an alarmed look. As far as plans went that one was pretty crap. Stiles should have at least thought to pour a glass of water on him before going to his panic plan.  
“I was frustrated and nervous.” Stiles rebutted. “Cut me some slack.” Derek let out a grunt of disapproval and continued eating. “But seriously what do you want to do today?” Stiles asked while his knee kept a constant tempo under the table. “I'm like super bored and everyone else is busy.”   
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ impatience. “I was thinking about going for a run.” Derek finally says.  
“Cool!” Stiles says perking up. Stiles didn't really like the idea of physical exercise but he wouldn't mind seeing Derek all decked out as a wolf.  
“Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me?” Derek asked sending Stiles a skeptical look while taking a sip of coffee. Running wasn't any fun if you had to constantly wait for the other person.  
“Dude I definitely know I can't keep up with you when you're a wolf but that doesn't mean I won't try.” Stiles says enthusiastically.   
“I won't be in wolf form.” Derek dead-panned. Seriously did Stiles really think that that's what he does when he goes for runs? Turns into a wolf and get in touch with his ‘wild side.’   
“You won’t?” Stiles replies looking at Derek slightly confused.  
“Stiles.” Derek says letting out a small sigh of annoyance. “I don't run around all the time in my wolf form.”  
“Damn.” Stiles mutters. “It would be hot if you did.” Derek chokes on his coffee and looks at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles realizes his mistake and spends the next really awkward moments trying to figure out the expression on Derek’s face. “Werewolf hearing?” Stiles finally asks already knowing the answer.  
“Werewolf hearing.” Derek confirms.   
“Well nothing to lose now.” Stiles finally states before surging forward to capture Derek’s lips. He had figured that now was as good as any to confess his feelings now really wanting to delay it anymore. They stay that way for a few moments before Stiles finally pulls away. “Ok.” Stiles says still trying to figure out what Derek is feeling. “I should probably tell you that I forced Scott to take Allison out tonight, not that took a lot of convincing, and I may have tried to threaten Erica and Boyd into not coming around tonight and Isaac may have just volunteered.” Stiles took a breath while Derek found himself wondering how Stiles managed such long speeches and yet hadn't really developed much lung capacity. “I really kinda a lot seriously like you and I get if you don't feel the same way but this is how I feel and yeah.” Stiles finally finished looking at Derek seeing if he may have overstepped. Actually he knew he had probably overstepped and was really trying to see if Derek hated him now. Derek was slowly processing through the fact that Stiles had kissed him. Derek hadn't heard a lie in Stiles’ confession but he was still unsure. His relationship history hadn't really been a positive one and it was unfair to ask Stiles to take on his baggage.   
“We shouldn’t.” Derek finally says. He immediately felt a pang of guilt when Stiles’ face fell in disappointment.   
“I understand.” Stiles says. “It was kinda a long shot to think you would be even remotely interested in me.” Stiles started to get up wanting to escape Derek’s loft as quickly as possible while he still had a small bit of dignity. He was going to spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and re-watching Doctor Who episodes because that may be the only thing that'll slightly cheer him up. Between the 10th and 11th doctor is was impossible not to smile at least once.  
Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles’. “It's not that I don't want to.” Derek says trying to explain himself to Stiles. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to hate him. “It's just that you could do better.” Derek decided being brutally honest right now is probably the best way to go. It's how he deals with every situation so why not this one.  
“What?” Stiles finally asks disbelievingly. “What do you mean I could do better! You could do better Derek! You could do so much better than me, in fact you kinda have done better than me in the looks department.”  
Derek sat there looking at Stiles in surprise. “Stiles.” Derek says seriously. “I could never do better than you.”  
There's two beats of silence before Stiles replies. “Oh my god that was so cheesy!” Stiles finally exclaims slightly high on his happiness. Derek like him so he was allowed to feel on cloud nine.  
“Stiles.” Derek groaned. “You don't want my baggage.” Derek tried to reason. Stiles really didn't need his problems on top of his own.  
“I think I do.” Stiles said cheekily. “I think I want all you baggage.” Stiles then proceeded to thoroughly look Derek over and lick his lips.  
Derek groaned knowing he would give in because this was Stiles after all and moved to capture Stiles’ lips once again. When they pulled apart a few minutes later Derek finally had a reply for the boy. “Fine.” Derek said looking into Stiles’ eyes. “We’ll give this a go but you have to understand you can break up with me at any point if you find my past too burdening.”  
Stiles shot Derek a challenging look. “I haven't so far so I don't think that will change.”  
Derek smiled, a real smile that he didn't let out too often, and realized that he was happy. He could get used to having breakfast with Stiles and spend the whole day doing nothing in bed but talking until they could watch the sun slowly go down through the large window. They never did get around to that run but that was okay because it wasn't long until Stiles finally did get to run with Derek in his wolf form, and surprisingly he kept up rather well.


End file.
